Movie Night
by theangelshavemymind
Summary: A quick Avengers one-shot. Movie Night at Stark's. Some Clint/Natasha and Steve/Tony


The movie was _The Lion King_. The place was Stark's. The food was whatever anyone could find, and sneak past Coulson. The reason was team bonding, and because Coulson said that they couldn't.

_I Just Can't Wait _To_ Be King_: Bruce brings over the popcorn. Tony makes a remark about the stupidity of Disney. Steve elbows him in the gut.

_Be prepared_: Clint launches a toothpick arrow at the TV. Natasha laughs. Tony swears and checks the screen for damage. Bruce spills his drink on the carpet. More swearing. Clint throws popcorn at the TV, and at Bruce. Tony catches some popcorn in his mouth and balances it on his tongue in front of Steve. Steve blushes and takes some popcorn while staring at the floor.

_Hakuna Matata_: Thor laughs like an idiot. Tony makes gagging noises. Bruce is still mopping up the floor. Clint props his legs up on Bruce's back while he and Natasha sing along.

_Can You Feel The Love Tonight_: Tony starts singing and making eyes at Steve. Steve gets up and heads for the restroom. Thor consumes his weight in Cheetos and powered donuts. Natasha and Clint get cozy. Bruce finishes cleaning the floor, shoves Clint's feet off him, and leaves to go get the beer. Thor goes too. Tony gets up and heads out of the room. Clint and Natasha finish the song together.

_Mufasa talks to Simba_: Bruce and Thor come back. The drinks are passed out; Thor downs five in a second. Bruce spills his drink, again. Steve stumbles back into the room, red faced, hair disheveled. Tony follows with a smirk. Steve sits down on the love seat. Tony lingers by the entrance to the kitchen.

_Simba makes the trip back to the pride lands_: Bruce finally finishes his drink. Thor's passed out. Natasha's watching the movie while resting her head on Clint's chest. Clint's playing with her hair. Tony has gradually made his way over to the love seat. Steve doesn't notice.

_Simba sees his ruined kingdom_: Tony slides next to Steve. Clint and Natasha forget about the movie. Bruce is muttering something about not feeling well, Thor is snoring. Tony puts an arm behind Steve, who's leaning forward, watching with wide eyes as the devastation of Simba's home is revealed.

_Fight on Pride rock: _Thor makes a sound like a chainsaw. Bruce glares at him. Clint and Natasha have moved to the kitchen. Steve leans back on Tony's arm and Tony's fingers trace patterns on his shoulder. Steve stiffens and Bruce tries not to laugh.

_Hyenas kill Scar_: Clint and Natasha are still in the kitchen. Thor's drooling. Bruce makes a dash for the bathroom after drinking one more beer. Tony glances quickly at Thor and then pulls Steve close to him whispering into the blonde's ear. Steve blushes again.

_Simba roars at the top of Pride Rock:_ Thor is still sleeping, Bruce is hurling in the bathroom, still no Natasha or Clint. Tony and Steve are alone. Steve stares unmoving at the TV as Tony taps his fingers on Steve's leg, moving upwards. Steve bites his lip. Tony makes a move, pulling Steve into a passionate kiss.

_Circle of Life reprise_: Thor mumbles something about mead. The retching sounds are still coming from the restroom. Natasha and Clint are still in the kitchen. Tony is still kissing Steve, and Steve's letting it happen. He's enjoying it, and Tony's smiling as the soldier presses him down into the love seat.

_Credits_: Thor's amassed an impressive collection of drool. Bruce is knocking over things in the bathroom. Clint and Natasha come out of the kitchen holding hands and giggling. Tony and Steve are still going at it while the credits slowly move upward on the screen. Natasha and Clint see the playboy and the super soldier. Clint wants to puke. Natasha makes a face. Steve notices them, and sits back up, red as his shield. Steve tries to untangle Tony's legs from around his middle. Tony's laughing like a madman and pointing to Clint and Natasha who are both looking like they want to be anywhere but there.

_The DVD has gone back to the disc menu_: Thor wakes up as Bruce comes out of the bathroom looking pale and holding his stomach. Clint and Natasha are still staring at Tony and Steve. Steve is trying to get off the love seat, but Tony refuses to remove his legs from where he's hooked them around Steve's waist.

_The TV has been turned off_: All eyes go to the man with the remote. Coulson's sunglasses glint dangerously in the low lighting of the room. He crosses his arms and glares at his team. Bruce slinks out of the room, followed by a stumbling Thor. Natasha and Clint are next, still holding hands and making plans for the rest of the evening. Steve and Tony are left on the love seat together with Coulson glaring at them. Steve looks mortified. Tony's eyes challenge the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Coulson points a finger at Stark and then jerks it toward the door. Tony unwraps his legs from around Steve reluctantly, and gets up. He grabs the last bottle of beer and Steve's hand. Then he heads out the door, dragging the blushing Captain behind him.

_The TV is on again:_ Coulson still has the remote. Maybe a little Supernanny would be good. After all, there are still some donuts left…


End file.
